


Daffy Dialogues - And God Said...

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Revenge of the Nerds", Booger, Curtis Armstrong - Freeform, Gen, what's in a name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: Curtis Armstrong, the actor who played Metatron in Supernatural, was in a series of "Revenge of the Nerds" movies in the 1980s where he played the classy, fan-favorite character named "Booger".





	Daffy Dialogues - And God Said...

**Author's Note:**

> Curtis Armstrong, the actor who played Metatron in Supernatural, was in a series of "Revenge of the Nerds" movies in the 1980s where he played the classy, fan-favorite character named "Booger".


End file.
